


Could you do me a favor?

by halloweenNiles (Chimikima)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimikima/pseuds/halloweenNiles
Summary: (This is written with long haired Jeonghan in mind.) Jeonghan confesses his love to you, and you take it to the bedroom. He asks you to pull his hair.
Relationships: Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Could you do me a favor?

You were so in love with Jeonghan. He was encouraging, kind, and generous. Handsome and cute and he liked to tease you. You were sure he was way out of your league, but then he ended up in our bed.  
It started with some innocent conversation about love and he confessed to you. The conversation steadily became more and moe sexual, until you somehow ended up sitting in his lap, with your forehead pressed against his. For the both of you it only seemed natural to take it to the bedroom.  
You were on top, relaxing on his hips with his cock inside you. The actual sex can wait. You're too busy smiling at each other like a pair of idiots. His eyes sparkle up at you. You want to kiss him and you do. You lean down, and he meets you openly and with such ease, that you steal another kiss. You break the kiss to stare at him, still unable to grasp that you were the luckiest person alive. His hips lazily buck up into you, and you squeeze down on his length. He gasps softly.

"Ah, that feels so good", he whispers.  
"All of this fells good", you tell him, "And we haven't even gotten started yet."  
He giggles. "Wanna start?"  
"Yeah." 

You lean forward to deepen the kisses into something less lazy and more passionate, something more appropriate for what you're both doing. He shifts as well, to get into a better position to rock his hips up into yours.  
Jeonghan takes his mouth away from yours but continues to roll his hips.

"Could you do me a favour?"  
"Of course", you reply. You would never turn him down.  
"Could you pull my hair?"

And you smile, because that has gotta be the simplest request someone has ever made during sex. His hair is loose, and it’s easy to wrap your fingers around. You tug, and he moans. You tug again, and he can’t control his face enough to kiss you anymore. So you pull back a bit to rest your forehead against his. He doesn’t correct your technique, so you keep pulling, and you watch his face as he reacts with blissful facial expressions.  
He’s bucking into you harder and faster, and you respond in kind. You’re both moaning softly and grinding against each other, chasing your ends slowly.

“Harder,” he whines.  
You oblige, and his eyes roll back into his head. You feel warmth fill the inside of you.  
“Now that’s what I like,” he says, smiling again.

He leans up to give you a light kiss again. When he leans back, he reaches down to rub your clit rapidly. He also rolls his lower body, causing his half-hard cock to rub up against the rim of your sensitive entrance. It takes a few minutes, but he’s patient. You’re quieter than you normally are when cumming, but the pleasure spreads through your entire body. And what’s even sweeter, there’s a soft, welcoming man underneath you to lie on while you’re feeling boneless.  
He hands you the wet wipes next to your bed, so that you can clean yourself. You toss the spent wipes to the floor and settle back against Jeonghan’s soft skin while smiling, intending to stay there.


End file.
